Martial Arts Schools
Many political organizations, scholastic groups, and religious followers organize around martial arts schools, training their followers to be deadly warriors capable of exerting their influence on the Shimoshi Isles. Many specialize in a specific form of monk style, but not all of their followers are limited to fighting with their fists, and many utilize magic, armor, ranged weapons, and other attacks. These schools have a variety of influences, goals, and followers, and some are listed here: * School of the Adamantine Staff - Reporting to the most powerful of the githzerai, the School of the Adamantine Staff is an order of monks, paladins, and rangers that specialize in hunting down the githzerai’s enemies, mind flayers, and githyanki. They specialize in fighting with adamantine quarterstaffs that they manifest from pure chaos energy. * School of the Azure Star - Reporting directly to the Emperor of the Hikarian Dynasty, the School of the Azure Star is mainly comprised of elven monks and sages. They specialize in fighting with katanas. * School of the Blossom - Dedicated to Melora and the primal spirits and kami of Shimoshi, the School of the Blossom trains monks, rangers, and druids alike, studying many of their forms from the wildlife of the Isles. They are extremely popular among rural communities and the peasantry. They specialize in wielding clubs. * School of the Dawnheart - A more rural form of martial arts practiced among agricultural communities, the School of the Dawnheart is closely allied to the School of the Blossom and dedicated to both Corellon and Pelor. They specialize in unarmed fighting. * School of the Five Wraths - Brutal worshippers of Tiamat, followers of the School of the Five Wraths train in forms based on their draconic allies and report directly to the Emperor of the Kurohi Empire. They specialize in wielding spears. * School of the Hammer - Popular among the dwarves of Shimoshi’s high mountains, the School of the Hammer are gentle crafters and meditators who revere Moradin. They specialize in wielding hammers. * School of the Iron Path - Dedicated to the war god Bane, practitioners of the Iron Path are extremely popular amongst the military of both kingdoms, but they have legal prominence in the Kurohi Empire. They favor martial weapons of all kind. * School of the Platinum Dragon - Warriors loyal to the Hikarian Dynasty, popular among samurai class. * School of the Rat - Popular among halflings, gnomes, and other small races, the School of the Rat specializes in using fast hands and quick wits to defeat opponents. They specialize in wielding shortswords. * School of the Red Tiger - A brutal band of outlaws, the School of the Red Tiger specializes in utilizing hell magic from Bael Turath. They specialize in wielding shortswords. * School of the Starheart - Elven and githzerai scholars and mages, the School of the Starheart build monasteries atop Shimoshi’s high snowy peaks, studying the night sky and divining knowledge from its movements. They specialize in unarmed fighting. * School of the Stormfist - Popular among coastal and mountain communities, the School of the Stormfist is dedicated to the gods Kord and Melora, and they are often rowdy troublemakers and bold adventurers. They favor greatclubs. * School of the Wind Monkey - A traveling sect of quirky martial artists, the School of the Wind Monkey are devoted to Avandra and her teachings of freedom, and they travel the isles and fight oppression. They specialize in unarmed fighting and wielding simple weapons that can be derived from everyday objects. * School of the White Lotus - Githzerai experts on the Elemental Chaos, the School of the White Lotus master elemental martial arts and related magics, and they patrol Shimoshi and protect it from the influence of primordials, demons, and chaos. They specialize in wielding karach blades. * School of the White Tiger - Powerful outlaws in the southern mountains of Shimoshi, the School of the White Tiger are primarily orcish warriors revering Gruumsh and Melora. They specialize in fighting with battleaxes and spears.